Alexa
by Araebella
Summary: Alexa is whisked off to Organization 13 once again. This time she has much more to fight for, such as Demyx, her brother, and her son, Christopher. Read on to find out her journey


Breaths escaped my lungs raggedly, and my boots pounded against the packed dirt. My long, slender fingers were wound tightly around the electrical device, the page still open to the messages. I read the text message as I ran, praying I wasn't too late. I just had to find him quickly.

"Christopher?" I called, running off the path into the woods. "Christopher! Where are you?" I cried desperately, tears streaming down my cheeks. I stopped in the middle of the pathway, placing my hands on my knees and trying to catch my breath. I had to find Christopher before something bad happened. Who knows what's out here in these woods!

When my breath didn't come back within the next five minutes, I collapsed to my knees and threw my face to the sky, sucking in one large breath and screaming out.

"CHRISTOPHER!" I screamed, leaning forward and pounding my fist against the packed dirt. I hissed in pain with a sharp prick shot through my fist.

"Mommy!" A small voice cried behind me, and I shot up and whirled around, pulling the small three-year-old into my body, tucking his head into my shoulder. I wrapped my free arm around Christopher's legs and got to my feet, kissing his temple.

"Oh, thank God," I muttered, letting Christopher lean away so I could stare into his dark brown eyes. "Don't you ever do that again, hear me?" I scolded, and then felt really bad. It's not like me to yell at him like this – I actually spoil him quite a bit when I can.

"Yes, mommy," Christopher agreed. I smiled and kissed his cheek, readjusting him onto my hip so I could call my parents.

"Mom? I found him," I said once she picked up on the other end.

"Oh thank God! We'll meet up by the car."

"Okay, love you, see you then!" I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket, wrapping my arm around Christopher, even though both his legs and arms were wrapped around me.

Okay, allow me to explain. Christopher is my son; I had him when I was sixteen. Although I'll never tell him, he was just an accident, but he was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was rape, and I didn't have the guts to terminate, so I decided to keep him. I'm now nineteen, so things are a bit easier since I have a full-time job. It was hard work those first two years, since I at least wanted to finish high-school. It's even harder, though, because Christopher doesn't look like me, at all. He looks like him, with short auburn hair and dark brown eyes. He's also taller for a three year old, and very talented with a piano. He's got a miniature one that my parents bought him for Christmas this past year. To say he's a genius is an understatement.

I stepped over tree roots sticking out of the ground, making idle chatter with Christopher. I was trying to figure out why he ran away in the first place.

"And then what happened?" I asked, vaulting the two of us over a fallen tree. Christopher giggled when I made a grunting sound while landing and I laughed along with him, lifting him higher up onto my hip.

I looked around when I heard a scurrying sound behind me, seeing nothing. It was nearly pitch dark outside, and things were getting creepy.

"Sweetheart," I said, setting Christopher on his feet and kneeling down in front of him. "I know I told you not to, but I want you to run ahead as fast as you can, find grandma, and tell her that they're back. She'll know what I'm talking about. Take this with you," I pulled my necklace from around my neck and put it around his. Seeing he was going to interrupt, I added, "don't you worry about mommy, okay? She'll see you at home, okay? Now go!" I turned him around pushed him forward, watching Christopher run around the bend, pausing slightly to look back before I urged him forward. I turned around and held my hand out. In a flash of light, my Keyblade appeared in my hand and I got into my fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the seemingly empty air. With a burst of wind, a cloaked figure appeared in front of me.

"Cute kid," the surfer dude voice pierced the air. Xigbar pulled down his hood and I relaxed, letting my Keyblade disappear and I walked over to him, doing a short handshake with him. I smirked at the large scar and eye patch.

"Finally piss off Saix, Xig?" I teased, flicking the eye patch. He gave a pain filled grimace and nodded grimly. I laughed, then said, "So what are ou doing here? I thought you were a Heartless. Or worse - Larxene." We both shuddered like someone dropped ice down our shirts.

"Was sent by big man Xemnas. Says he needs your help for a while. Can't bring the kid, sorry, Alexa."

I shrugged, then said, "Does Dem still have his necklace?"

Xig scoffed. "Please, kid doesn't take the thing off, thinking you're going to call him at any second in time, beggin for his help."

I giggled, looking at the ground. "Yeah, there haven't been any Heartless around here for a while. I managed to get a job hunting them down, but no one here is hiring lately. Superior is gonna pay me for my time, right?" I deadpanned, contemplating shanking Xig and running away if he says no.

"Why wouldn't he?" Xig shrugged. "Guy loves you. Most everyone does."

" 'cept Larxene. She must think I'm trying to steal Marly from her."

We burst into another fit of laughter, and when we recovered, Xig said, "So. Christopher?"

I sighed. "It's a long, painful story that I'd rather save for another day," I said, shaking my head, my wild bright orange bangs flopping in front of my blue eyes.

"And if we could," I added before stepping through the swirling black portal. "Could we keep Christopher on the down-low for now? I don't want you all thinking lowly of me."

"Of course," Xig nodded, patting me on the shoulder as we both stepped into the darkness once more.


End file.
